(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for introducing waste degrading microorganisms into a waste system for degrading hydrocarbon waste compositions into carbon dioxide and water. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for degrading a liquid waste composition containing lipids, aromatic, aliphatic and other organic compounds by introducing hydrocarbon degrading microorganisms into a system containing the waste compositions. The microorganisms feed on the waste hydrocarbons to render the resulting solution non-polluting. The degraded solution is then removed by the sewage system without posing a risk to the environment.
(2) Prior Art
Organic compounds have been shown to be degraded as described in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,894 to Olsen et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,003 to Vandenbergh; Vandenbergh, P. A. and A. M. Wright, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 45: 1953-1955 (1983); Vandenbergh, P. A., C. F. Gonzalez, A. M. Wright and B. S. Kunka, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 46: 128-132 (1983); Vandenbergh, P. A., R. H. Olsen and J. F. Colaruotolo, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 42: 737-739 (1981); and Vandenbergh, P. A., and R. L. Cole, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 52: 939-940 (1986). The useful application of bacteria to the environment to degrade waste has been previously demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,003 to Vandenbergh. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,143 to Vandenbergh describes a mixture of Pseudomonas putida strains for degrading waste chemical compositions of the kind that are commonly found in the environment.
However, what is needed is an inexpensive and reliable apparatus that is useful for dispensing microorganisms for degrading wastes that are typically generated as a by-product of food preparation, such as is usually found in restaurants and the like. These wastes are typically fats and oils. Wastes that are generated during the preparation of foods are periodically removed for treatment. The former practice poses serious pollution problems for the environment and is not acceptable. As a practical matter, it is not possible to remove all of the waste which accumulate and some go down the drain. Most food preparation facilities have a trap which retains such wastes. The present invention provides a means for disposing of the wastes in such traps.
There is also a need for an apparatus for dispensing microorganisms in an industrial setting. There is also a need for an inexpensive and reliable apparatus in this use setting.